opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR, IRAN by the Extreme Centrist
by Russell Berwick As I was reading the headlines of the day, I happen to read about Secretary of State Condoleeza Rice and Treasury Secretary Henry Paulson, announce new sanctions against Iran. As Rice stated the reason being, that the “Iranian government continues to spurn our offer of open negotiations, instead threatening peace and security by pursuing nuclear technologies that can lead to a nuclear weapon, building dangerous ballistic missiles, supporting Shia militants in Iraq and terrorists in Iraq, Afghanistan, Lebanon and the Palestinian territories, and denying the existence of a fellow member of the United Nations, threatening to wipe Israeli off the map.” The Islamic regime announced in advance that approval of these measures would be deemed tantamount to an American declaration of war on Iran and call forth retaliation. As many of you may know, the Iranians favorite chat is, “death to America” which began after the taking over of the U.S. embassy there in 1979. They chant this on a daily basis in their schools and Mosques. All signs would indicate that we are heading for war once again. I would just like to say that as an American, I have nothing against the people of Iran. I have worked with a family from Iran and have found them to be a very good people. When they told me that they had to flee Iran or be killed for being with a certain sect, I couldn’t help but see how barbaric this country still is. I understand that they may have good reason to dislike us because of our policies in the past regarding our support of the Shaw of Iran. Before the overthrow of the Shaw, most Americans probably had never even heard of the Shaw of Iran. After the takeover of our embassy there, is when many of us first became aware of him and the problems that he caused. I believe that perhaps our biggest problem with Iran is our support of Israel. Iran’s next favorite chat is, “death to Israel.” Personally I don’t believe they think there's any difference. I believe that Iran see’s now as the time to make their move because they believe that America is tired of fighting in Iraq. It seems a bit like a deadly poker game where both sides believe the other is bluffing. I’ve read many Iranians comment that they don’t believe that America will attack. It seems almost like a replay of the invasion of Iraq. Saddam was so sure America would never attack, as he was to have said later. Even though we chased him out of Kuwait, he saw us as being too weak because we didn’t kill his retreating army and didn’t go into Bagdad. Perhaps they are incapable of understanding mercy and instead saw it as weakness. Because we are not the kind of people that go to our place of worship and yell, “death to whomever,” as they do, they may believe we are weak. They see our people going to church and saying, “love thy enemy,” instead. Perhaps they can’t understand that our people find yelling for the death of anyone in a place of worship as something barbaric and unthinkable. They seem to have a blood lust for many different groups that seem unnatural to us. Of course we have people here that seem to believe that the answer to any problem is to bomb them into the Stone Age, but even these people would never yell that in church. They say that their religion is a religion of peace, and with their next breath shout for the death of whomever. For so many years they have been asking God for the death of Americans or Israelis and now seem surprised to finally be getting their chance. So who else should be the ones to kill all the Americans or Israelis? If they truly believed in what they are asking for then they should be happy that we are now heading for this war that they have asked for, for so many years. When they chant, “death to America,” are we just suppose to wait to be attacked while they are already killing our brothers and sisters over in Iraq? Should Israel just sit and wait to be wiped off the map? If someone is pointing a gun at you and they are telling you that they are going to shoot you, should you wait to see if they are telling the truth? We are not the ones asking for the death of Iran. It is they who ask for the death of so many people. Should we believe that they are all liars? Time is running out. This isn’t a threat, just a fact. If the people of Iran don’t find some new leaders with more civilized views on how to settle their disputes, then it will soon be out of our hands, and then may God help us all. '''' __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Russell Berwick Category: October 26, 2007 Category: October 2007 Category: War Iran Opinions